


HD

by anacharsis



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacharsis/pseuds/anacharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica clarifies a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenriss/gifts).



"It's a myth, Ted. There is no 'glass ceiling'."

"What people are seeing, is the new super-high-definition LED display, that's been built into the floor of the executive level. It takes real-time streams from camera arrays which have been built into the ceiling panels of the lower floors, collates them digitally, and displays them at a perfect one-to-one ratio, enabling the executives to feel as though they are strolling across the tops of all our heads. But that's a high-impact polycarbonate, Ted, not glass."

"I mean, seriously — people are walking on this thing. Do the math."


End file.
